A New Friend For The Ben 10 Writing Club
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Goldie and Biena are writers who love Ben 10. When they meet another fan, they are eager to welcome her, but the new girl is very shy. Can they help her? Sequel coming soon! Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**Another great story by guestsurprise with special guests Goldie, Biena, and Preza.**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

 **A New Friend For The Ben 10 Writing Club**

Goldie and Biena were curious about a new girl who had been in their writing group in college. She was mostly quiet and she was a good writer from what they saw. Her name was Preza.

"She doesn't speak much, does she?" Another student asked.

"Perhaps she's shy." Goldie replied. And she was right! Preza was very shy and she was wary about new people.

Goldie and Biena tried on a few occasions to talk to her, but she would shyly decline and walk away.

"Wonder why she's so distant?" Biena asked.

"Not sure, but everyone has something that they enjoy." Goldie replied with a smile. "And we're gonna find out what it is. It will help us connect with her."

Over the next few days, Goldie noticed that Preza would leave her notebook by her seat. One day, when Preza went to the bathroom Goldie slipped over and took a peek in the notebook. The girl liked Ben 10 aliens just like Goldie and Biena did!

"Perfect!" Goldie smiled. She then laughed a bit when she noticed that Preza also liked to write funny tickle stories too! "She'll fit right in."

She then gently closed the notebook and went over to Biena and explained what she saw.

"That's cool! How about we ask her to hang with us tomorrow when we go for pizza?"

"That's a great idea!" Goldie smiled.

But when they asked Preza, she politely declined. They could tell that she wanted to go, but something seemed to keep her from saying yes.

"Well, that didn't work." Biena said in a frustrated tone.

"We won't give up. I think we can reach her if we talk about a Ben 10 story discussion or something." Goldie said. Biena nodded and they decided to wait til the next class period.

 _Next class…_

"Preza," Goldie said gently.

"Yes." Preza said with a soft smile.

"We saw that you like Ben 10 stories and wanted to know if you wanted to join our Ben 10 discussion tomorrow at my house with me and Biena." Goldie grinned.

"Oh I don't think I can…,"

"Why not?" Goldie asked, arching a curious brow.

"Well, I…uh…,"

"And after we discuss it, we're gonna have pizza and everyone is gonna stay over. You don't have to stay over if you don't want to, but I want you to come."

"A Ben 10 discussion? That does sound cool." Preza giggled softly.

"So you'll come?"

"Well… I don't…,"

"C'mon, Preza." Goldie coaxed, now playfully nudging her. What she saw was when her fingers brushed her side gently, Preza jumped in shock! "Preza? Are you ticklish?"

"N-No…of course not!"

"I see. Well, let me get your number and I will send you my address and the time we're meeting." Goldie smiled. Preza nodded and they exchanged information. Once they were done, Goldie went over to Biena with a big grin on her face.

"I think Preza is ticklish and I invited her to come over on Friday." Goldie giggled.

"Oh, boy! Well, that's one way to lighten her up!" Biena smiled. Goldie winked and the two friends walked off to prepare for the party the next day.

* * *

 _The next night…_

The three girls were discussing new and funny Ben 10 stories they had been writing, but Goldie noticed that Preza was a bit tense. She appeared tired and stressed about something.

"Preza? Are you alright?" Goldie asked.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Biena asked.

"Yep…couldn't be better." Preza said. "Oh, um…may I use the restroom?"

"Sure. It's right down the hall." Goldie responded. Preza nodded and went down the hall, leaving her phone on the seat. While she was gone, they saw that she received a text message. It was right next to them so they couldn't miss it! The message said:

" **Sorry, but they have already taken your father to prison and your mother needs rest. She will be staying with me for a few days so you will have the entire house to yourself. I am sorry but you probably need to stop writing for now because you have other responsibilities."**

"This is awful!" Goldie said in shock.

"Awful is right! She's going through a lot." Biena replied.

"Perhaps we can talk to her." Goldie said, now seeing Preza walk back in. Preza could tell straight away that they saw the message and her face turned bright red in embarrassment. She grabbed her things and began to head out!

"I, uh, just remembered! I need to go and check on my father." She said quickly.

"Wait, Preza!" Goldie said, blocking the door. "We weren't trying to invade your privacy, but your phone went off when we were waiting for you."

Preza quickly pulled it out and read it. Her face hardened and she turned to leave, but Goldie and Biena blocked the door.

"Wait. Preza, please don't go. Stay a bit! We haven't even had our pizza yet or seen the movie on Netflix." Biena said.

"I can't…I must go." Preza replied, now looking even more upset. Goldie then decided to go out on a limb and reached out to hug her, but as she did her fingers grazed her side and Preza jumped and dropped her books, notebooks, and purse.

"Preza, please let us cheer you up. You've had a long day." Biena replied gently, now coming up as Preza tried to bend over and get her stuff. Feeling mischievous, Biena bent over too and gently wiggled her fingers in Preza's neck and Preza dropped more stuff.

"Heehee, stahahap," Preza said in surprise, now trying to protect herself. Giggling, both Biena and Goldie began wiggling their fingers at her. With a squeak of shock, Preza ran and hid behind a large couch and looked a nervous and almost….scared.

"Hey, don't be scared, Preza. It's only tickling…it won't hurt, we promise." Goldie smiled, now following her.

"I'm not ticklish though!" Preza said, now ducking where they could only see her eyes.

"Now if you're not ticklish, why are you running?" Goldie grinned, now trying to corner her.

"B-But, I'm not! I have to go because…,"

"Right now, you won't be going anywhere because you need cheering up." Goldie grinned.

"I agree!" Biena replied.

Shocked that these girls were so persistent, Preza made a desperate move and ran down the hall to the bathroom and closed and locked the door! She heard knocks and calls from the other side but was not gonna open the door.

"We can get in another way," Goldie whispered. "We can go up the short laundry chute."

"Got it!" Biena smiled. And with that, both girls ran to put their plan into action!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Just a thought I had! Goldie, wanna do the sequel to this one? :)**

 **To guestsurprise: Sure! And I think I've got a great idea in mind for one. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
